The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones
Zurück zur Episodenliste The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones ("Die Guten, Die Bösen und Casey Jones") ist die 34. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die achte Folge der zweiten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|160px|Eintrag Eins im KriegstagebuchAngesichts seiner Begegnungen mit feindseligen Mutantenwesen und kampfstarken Ninja-Robotern sieht sich Aprils Freund Casey Jones dazu berufen, mit diesem Unwesen in seiner Heimatstadt persönlich aufzuräumen, und rüstet sich mit einer Hockeymaske, einem Arsenal von Sportschlägern und einigen zusätzlichen zusammengebastelten Waffen für seinen selbsterwählten Kreuzzug gegen die Bösewichte. thumb|left|160px|Versuchung des ZornsIm Versteck der Turtles bereitet Splinter seine Ziehsöhne auf ihre nächste Lektion in ihrem Training vor: Ihre Teamfähigkeit zu erhöhen, indem sie ihre gegenseitigen Stärken und Schwächen kennenlernen. Zu diesem Zweck hält er einen freien Übungskampf zwischen ihnen ab; Donatello und Michelangelo landen dabei sehr rasch auf der Matte, so dass der Endkampf letztendlich zwischen den ewigen Kontrahenten Leonardo und Raphael stattfindet. Am Ende gewinnt Leonardo das Duell, doch dies erregt Raphaels frustrierten Zorn und dieser schlägt seinen älteren Bruder von hinten zu Boden. Raphaels kraftlose Rechtfertigungen für seinen ungerechtfertigten Angriff stoßen bei seinem Vater und seinen Brüdern auf wenig Verständnis, und so zieht er sich aufs nächste Dach zurück, wo er seinem Frust freien Lauf lässt, ohne sich dabei seinen eigenen großen Fehler - sein unkontrolliertes Temperament - einzugestehen. thumb|200px|Konfrontation unter TemperamentIndessen hat Casey in der Nähe mit seiner ersten Patrouille begonnen. Zuerst scheint zu seiner immensen Enttäuschung der erste Abend seines Kreuzzuges ohne Aufregungen vergehen zu wollen - wenigstens bis er die Purple Dragons dabei ertappt, wie sie einem unschuldigen Bürger ans Leder seiner Brieftasche gehen wollen. Die Tatsache, dass die Dragons ihren neuen Gegner unterschätzen, nutzt Casey aus und schlägt sie nieder, hört aber auch nicht auf, sie weiter zu traktieren, als sie schon am Boden liegen. Raphael, der die Konfrontation zufällig beobachten konnte, beschließt einzugreifen und verhindert eine Eskalation der Sache. Doch als Casey sich nach dem ersten Schrecken an die Verfolgung der flüchtenden Dragons machen will und Raphael ihn erneut aufhält, wendet sich Caseys Aggression nun gegen den Turtle, und es kommt zum Zweikampf zwischen den beiden. Am Ende hat der wütend gewordene Raphael Casey am Boden und ist gerade im Begriff, ihm mit seinem Sai den Garaus zu machen, kommt aber im buchstäblich letzten Moment wieder zur Vernunft. Diesen Augenblick der Ablenkung nutzt Casey jedoch, um ihn abzuschütteln und als Trittbrettfahrer an einem Taxi zu entkommen. thumb|left|200px|Freundin stellt Freunde vorAm nächsten Morgen in der Roosevelt High School entgehen April und ihrer Freundin Irma die Blessuren, die Casey von seiner Begegnung letzte Nacht davongetragen hat, nicht, doch Casey wehrt jeden Versuch von Irma, seine blauen Flecken zu erklären, schroff ab. Drei Tage später in der Kanalisation erleben die Turtles ein wahrhaftiges Wunder, als sich Raphael unerwartet bei Leonardo für seinen neulichen Wutausbruch entschuldigt. Dass sie seine gut gemeinte Absicht jedoch nicht ernst nehmen, macht Raphael wieder wütend, und so begibt er sich wieder in die nächtlichen Straßen der Stadt, um sich dort abzureagieren. Dabei läuft er zufällig wieder Casey über den Weg, der die Gelegenheit wahrnimmt, sich noch einmal mit dem Turtle zu messen - ohne dabei zu merken, dass die beiden diesmal ungebetene Verfolger haben... thumb|200px|Hitzkopf + Hitzkopf = SuperteamAls Raphael sich (immer noch vor Wut laut zeternd) wieder in die Kanalisation zurückzieht, folgt Casey ihm heimlich und gelangt so zum Heim der Turtles. Durch ein kleines Missgeschick wird er von den Turtles entdeckt und gefangen, doch dann kommt April von einer neuerlichen Ninjutsu-Lehrstunde mit Splinter dazu und erkennt den Eindringling. Kaum jedoch hat April dem überraschten Casey das Mutantenquintett als ihre Freunde vorgestellt, spürt sie mit ihren durch das Ninjutsu-Training erweiterten Sinnen die heimlichen Verfolger - eine Gruppe von Foot-Bots, die umgehend zum Angriff übergehen. Einer der Foot-Bots nimmt dabei die Details des Verstecks in sein Computergedächtnis auf und macht sich dann davon, um die Informationen an seine Schöpfer weiterzugeben. thumb|left|200px|Gemeinsam zu neuen Abenteuern!Casey und Raphael nehmen unverzüglich die Verfolgung des Roboters auf - zuerst als Rivalen, dann aber als Freunde, nachdem sie sich bei der Verfolgungsjagd gegenseitig das Leben retten. Die Jagd kulminiert in einen furiosen Dreierkampf auf dem Dach einer fahrenden U-Bahn, bevor der Roboter abspringt und einen Ausgang zu erreichen versucht. Durch Teamwork gelingt es den beiden Jungen im letzten Moment, den Foot-Bot am Entkommen zu hindern und außer Betrieb zu setzen. Nun ein Herz und eine Seele, kehren die beiden ins Versteck zurück, wo die anderen gerade die letzten Foot-Bot-Eindringlinge erledigt haben. Nachdem Splinter Casey als einen neuen Freund in ihrer Familie begrüßt hat, wenden sich die beiden neuen Freunde tatendurstig der Straße zu, um dort gemeinsam mit dem Verbrechen aufzuräumen... Zitate *'Casey Jones': Mutantenmonster und Ninjaroboter übernehmen meine Stadt. Wie lange wird es dauern, bis diese Freaks jemandem wehtun, der mir nahe steht? Mein Dad? Meine kleine Schwester? April? Um das herauszufinden, werde ich nicht einfach rumsitzen. Mein ganzes Leben lang wusste ich, dass ich für Größeres bestimmt bin. Dies ist meine Berufung ... mein Schicksal. ... *'Casey': [nervös] W-w-wer ist da?! Äh ... zeig dich! [Raphael tritt aus dem Schatten] Casey: Noch ein Mutant?! Raphael: Hast du'n Problem damit? Casey: Warte mal! W-was bist du? So 'ne Art Schildkröten-Ninja?! [lacht] *thumb|200px|Die Quelle für die Namen der TurtlesApril: Casey, was machst du denn hier?! Casey: Die bessere Frage lautet: Woher kennst du diese Freaks!? April: Dies sind die ... ähm, anderen Freunde, von denen ich dir erzählt habe. Casey: Moment! Also sind die nicht die Bösen? April: Auf keinen Fall! Casey, das sind Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo ... und der einzig wahre Raphael. Casey: Sind diese Schildkröten etwa ... Italiener?? Splinter: [kommt hinzu] Nein. Ich habe sie nach meinen Lieblingsmalern und -Bildhauern der italienischen Renaissance benannt. [beim Anblick Splinters fällt Casey in Ohnmacht] ... thumb|200px|Rückzug!Raphael: Hahaha! Der große böse Vigilant hat Angst vor Ratten! [Michelangelo hält eine Kakerlake vor Raphals Gesicht, der vor Angst schreit und sich in seinen Panzer zurückzieht] Michelangelo: Hahaha. Das gleiche wie mit dir und Kakerlaken, nicht wahr, Raph? *[Die Turtles, April und Casey kämpfen gegen die angreifenden Foot-Bots] Raphael: Du hast das hier angerichtet! Casey: Die sind auch dir gefolgt, Alter! Raphael: Nenn mich nicht Alter, Alter! Trivia thumb|200px|Caseys Zeichnung *Diese Folge basiert auf der Micro-Series-Episode "Me, Myself, and I" und ist damit die erste aus dieser Serie, die eine Original-Comicvorlage aus der Mirage Serie direkt adaptiert. **Die Szene, wo Casey Raphael zum zweiten Mal auf den Dächern der Stadt sichtet, ist einer Szene aus dem ersten Live Action-Film entnommen. **Die Kampfszene zwischen Raphael, Casey, und dem Foot-Bot auf dem New Yorker U-Bahnwagen ähnelt auffallend einer Sequenz vom Trailer des geplanten, aber nicht produzierten 2001 Animationsprojekts. *Der englische Titel ist eine Anspielung auf den Italowestern Il Buono, Il Brutto, Il Cattivo (englischer Titel: The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly; deutscher Titel: Zwei Glorreiche Halunken) aus dem Jahre 1966, mit Clint Eastwood, Lee Van Cleef und Eli Wallach in den Hauptrollen. *Die totenkopfförmige Bemalung von Caseys Maske und das Tagebuch, das er in dieser Folge führt, sind Anspielungen an die Marvel Comicsfigur Punisher, dessen Geschichten meist die Form eines Eintrages in sein "Kriegstagebuch" annehmen. Eine ähnliche Hommage/Parodie ist auch beim Charakter Newtralizer (s.d.) zu finden. *Casey zeichnet sich selbst und Raphael im Stil der Mirage Comics in sein Tagebuch. Vorkommende Charaktere En: The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2012)